1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional business machine, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a multifunctional business machine with a sheet-fed scanner.
2. Description of Related Art
In office, a multi-function printer (MFP) can enable a scanning process, a printing process, and a fax process independently, and also can connect to a computer through LAN for processing images scanned from papers and providing various images to output. However, the internal scanner of MFP is commonly a flatbed scanner, which can scan a single paper, but there still have many restrictions and inconvenience. For example, the flatbed scanner can't scan double-sided information of papers in one-time scanning process simultaneously, and a user need to open the cover, place the scanning papers, close the cover, and remove the papers repeatedly by manual operation. In addition, the flatbed scanner is also not suitable for scanning special types of papers, such as hard cards, business cards, or transparent files, wherein the transparent files like negatives, slides, or X-ray films.
At present, some MFP are configured with a U-shaped ADF (Automatic Document Feeder) for feeding automatically and scanning double-sided information of papers in one-time scanning process. However, these multifunctional business machines still can't scan hard cards, and the price of the U-shaped ADF is quite expensive.